


She Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)

by runimpossiblegirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Did you know slapping contest are real?, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Is this E or M I don't know, Poe Dameron criminal mastermind, Public Hand Jobs, Rey is the queen of slapping, dumbs and in denial, freudian slips but like minor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runimpossiblegirl/pseuds/runimpossiblegirl
Summary: He should not have said yes. He knows that. And technically he didn’t.Something about snapping? Spanning? Snake? There was no way he had heard Dameron say slapping for real? Right?But the words “YEARLY SLAPPING CONTEST” are the first thing he sees when he approaches the student’s plaza.Oh, he really shouldn’t be here.Based on that Chris Pratt's Parks & Rec blooper
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	She Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts), [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Celia! Thank you for so many fics that I've loved. Including Goodness Knows (Honeysuckle Rose) that it's a lot less Reylo than most fics but somehow it's the one I always tend to read when I'm feeling down ❤︎
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to our overlord Dark Pancakes, who gaves us LWABOC. Thank you, king ♚

It had started as a game. They had been drunk and about to graduate from Takodana University when Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose stumbled on a slapping contest. Apparently, it was a copy of a really serious competition that men got into on Mandalore, but the purpose of this one was watching girls slapping men as hard as they could while a crowd of less sympathetic guys laughed from far away.

Now, Rey had always had some aggression issues. Something about inner rage related with her parents leaving her in a hospital waiting room _just for 10 minutes, darling_ and never returning even when she was really good and never left her sit, not even when the nice brunette nurse returned to her shift 48 hours later and realized the pale little girl was the same one she’d seen here days before.

After that, the time on the system, the shitty foster parents that seemed to be only there for the money, the bullies on the several schools she was transferred, the disgusting guy she worked for as a mechanic since she was fourteen, and a couple assholes trying to take advantage of her, she had repressed _a lot_ of anger. Rey had learned really early that showing any of that was worthless and only brought her trouble. She worked hard on the school, on the car workshop and eventually got the results she wanted. A scholarship to become and engineer and a loving family on her friends.

But the slapping contest they randomly encountered seemed like a heaven send opportunity to release some of that violence that sometimes seemed to simmer right under her skin. Five minutes later her name was on the list next to Poe´s, the willing victim to her palm.

It wasn’t so much that Poe enjoyed the violence it, most probably it was just the fact that he was the drunkest of the group and that Rey would never hit Finn, not even as a joke, so without Poe there wouldn’t be a contest and he could never allow that.

Standing in front of a crowd of excited drunks screaming stuff like “Mess his face”, “Fuck the pretty boy” –Poe actually screamed “Maybe later” to that one—, “You can do it girl!” and a bunch of “Hit him!” Rey felt absolutely powerful, giddy and strong. When the judge gave the go she focused all of her feels in a slap that turned Poe’s face all the way around and made the crowd go wild.

They won the first price. Poe’s face was purple for the next few days. The slapping contest became the best tradition of their group and Rey’s personal _Purge_ event.

That’s the reason she’s so upset when Poe tells her he can’t do it, just on the year of their fifth anniversary.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I just can’t have a purple face for the meeting with the Coruscant group on Monday.” He says with a sad smile, even when she suspects he’s relieved.

“You could always let us put foundation on you,” it’s Rey’s reply.

“Oh, no, you know Rose and you have never managed to get my skin color right. And we are not repeating the disaster that was the second quarter meeting last year.”

She starts smiling at that. It had been just after the slapping contest, too. Once again they had crowned themselves winners, but in the middle of the presentation the heat of the room and the light of the projector on Poe’s face had started melting the foundation, creating a horror movie situation that had everyone distracted the full time.

“Ok, ok. It’s just sad that for the first time in five years we won’t be able to go.”

“Oh, we’ll go. Don’t worry, I have a favor to cash so you´ll have a partner to slap on the stage that day,” Poe says mysteriously before starting to walk away when he sees Rey’s supervisor approaching.

“Poe Dameron you cannot say something like that and then leave me hanging!” she whispers-scream. But he’s gone and she has a meeting to be.

Red alarms appear on her head but there’s no time to be afraid of her friend evil mastermind right now. There’s work to do and she won’t open herself to be criticized by Solo.

👋 👋 👋

“Hey Solo, I need you to do me a favor.”

“And why exactly would I do that?”

“You see, I know you may have forgotten about this but you still owe me from that time I covered your ass while you were high as fuck on Leia and Han’s anniversary party.”

“Come on! That was like twelve years ago, Dameron.”

“Yeah, but I bet they still don’t know who threw up undigested cake on Mr. Ackbar’s thousand dollars coat, uh?”

It’s not that Ben is afraid of his parents or anything. It’s just that he knows Leia wonders about that event every single year and he will probably never hear the end of that if Poe opens his mouth.

“Just tell me what you want and leave this office.”

“Ok, you see, there’s this event we go with my friends every year and normally I would be the one on the stage but this year I really can’t do it and I don’t want to robe Rey of the rightful crown she deserves as undefeated champion and—“

“Breathe, Poe. What’s this about Rey?” Ben asks, like his heart hadn’t jumped with the mention of her name. He really is pathetic.

“Well, Rey has to participate in this contest, but she doesn’t have a partner this year so I need you to pay that twelve years old favor and step up,” Poe declares.

“But what is this contest about?” he ask just as his phone rings with a Coruscant code that means this is their new client and he has to answer.

The moment he picks up Poe says really fast, “It’s a slapping contest. All you need to do is stand on a stage and let her hit you. Easy, right? Ok, it’s Saturday at 5 pm on Takadona U student’s plaza. Thanks, Solo, see you then!”

Before he can say anything in response someone else is talking to him about the Monday meeting and his mind is back in the business.

👋 👋 👋

He should not have said yes. He knows that. And technically he _didn’t_. He knows Rey doesn’t really likes him. The first time they saw each other he had just returned to his family business after being involved on Starkiller and he felt like everyone was judging him, so he had snapped at her for taking too long in giving him a report without even saying hello. It wasn’t until lunch hour that day that he noted how pretty she was. And how she started to avoid him ever since that first encounter.

She was a distracting little thing. Always smiling to her friends, with that accent and those colorful dresses that she always paired with flats on the same color scheme. She was also very bright and resourcefully, something that always seemed to take him by surprise. Time and time again he found himself looking for her first time in the morning and Ben could only hope she hadn’t realized he was being a creep. It’s only because she needed someone to help her that he had accepted to participate on this thing.

Something about snapping? Spanning? _Snake?_ There was no way he had heard Dameron say _slapping_ for real? Right? He mostly remembers Rey’s name from that conversation.

But the words “YEARLY SLAPPING CONTEST” are the first thing he sees when he approaches the student’s plaza.

Oh, he _really_ shouldn’t be here. But just before he can make his scape, Dameron voice surprises him, “There’s Solo! I told you we wouldn’t have to miss this year competition! I’ll go sing you up right now.”

And then there’s a shocked Finn, Rose and Rey. Rey, who’s blushing furiously and mumbling, “I’ll kill Dameron. And you´ll have to help me get rid of the body. “

This is probably his worst nightmare –and he has always been really good at having terrible nightmares— but he somehow ends up shrugging and giving the group a small wave. If someone had told him twelve years ago that getting high that day would eventually get him slapped in a drunk college contest he would have just stayed sober.

👋 👋 👋

Rey cannot believe Poe dared to do this to her. Her asshole colleague, the one she founds annoying but also absurdly attractive is here for her to slap. Her relationship with Ben Solo has been mostly developed through growls and aggressive comments on the meeting room of the office –he brings out that aggressiveness she has deep inside more easily that anyone else— but she knows that without him to push her, her ideas wouldn’t be as good as they end up after he has made her question some points.

She knows this is her fault from the last time they all got drunk together. After her infinite refill margarita #6, when everyone lost their filter and started talking about sex she actually let slip –in a louder than she wanted voice— to Rose that she had finally used her new vibrator and her really good orgasm that night had finished with her calling Solo’s name up, all of this after a heated look _that_ _Rey was sure she was imagining_ and a particularly tense meeting. Rose had been shocked and intrigued, but it wasn´t until they heard their friends screaming “What?!” that they realized their conversation hadn’t really been private.

Rey had never mentioned it again, but she was sure this was Poe’s way to use that info. And now she had to slap the guy she was hate-lusting after. She really was going to murder Poe. She would take care of BB after. That dog deserved a better parent.

She approached Solo and said, “I know Poe got you in this someway but you don’t have to do it. I actually don’t want to do it. We should all just leave. Yep, that’s what we should do, right guys?” But Finn and Rose had disappeared.

“It’s ok. I would rather not have any more debts with Dameron. This should be just a slap, right? Better than he asking me to help him steal a bank or something.”

He was funny. An a bit awkward. Also, she could actually imagine Poe doing something like that.

“If you are sure…” she says.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“Ok then, you just have to stand there in front of me and I’ll slap you and then it’ll be over,” Rey explains.

“Stand there. Let you slap me. Got it. ”

“It will probably hurt. I could try not to hit you that hard? Oh, God, we really shouldn’t be doing this. You are literally my boss’s son”

“Just… do it as you must. I can take it. I box a couple times a month, you are not going to hurt me with a slap,” he says looking at her hands. Something that makes her look at his hands as a reflex and blush. They are so big. _They would probably feel so good._

“Ok.”

“Ok,” he repeats.

And just then she hears the presenter calling her name, “AND HERE IS OUR FOUR TIMES CHAMPION, REY JOHNSON! WITH A NEW PARTNER THIS YEAR, MISTER BEN SOLO!”

That’s their cue to get on the stage and as she climb the stairs she can hear the cat callings and claps and screams of those who know her already. She can also hear some whinnying because Poe is not present, but for the first time she doesn´t feel the rush of excitement that’s always there on this event. She can only look at Ben Solo, who looks absolutely stoic standing in front of her. She knows she answers some questions because she can hear the people laugh, but she could have barked as far as she knows. Time stands still, and then the judge gives the go. As a reflex honed through the years she puts all of her strength behind her hand as she slaps the shit out of the man in front of her. She hears the cheers of the people, the background noise of the presenter talking and the tiny gasp Solo makes before turning abruptly and jumping out of the back of the stage.

In the seconds it takes her to react and follow him there´s only one thought in her head. _I could swear he’s got a boner_.

👋 👋 👋

A boner. _A fucking boner_. In the middle of a stage. That appeared a second after the slap, probably even _before_ her hand made contact with his face. Walking down the stairs in that state was out of question, so in his panic he had jumped down the back of the stage. With any luck nobody else had seen him. _God, please don´t let Rey see me like that_.

Surprisingly his second thought after Rey was his dad. So, _was this the reason why he was constantly picking fights with his mom?_ Did he get boners after a slap, too? Was this a Solo heritage? He could remember all the times his parent have been fighting for days and after a particular comment from his dad a slap from Leia had followed. They disappeared after that and then the next day everything would be completely in peace. Oh God, that slap had really scrambled his brain and now he was here, hidden behind a building surrounded by bushes, thinking about his _parents_ having sex. While he had a boner.

 _Nothing could be worse than this_ , he thinks. And then, of course, he hears her voice, “Ben? Are you ok? I’m so, so sorry.” Rey approaches slowly, with her eyes set on his face.

“YES. I mean, yes. I’m ok. I’m sorry I just…” he just, what? There’s no way to end that phrase that doesn’t make him look like a loser.

“I… mmm,” Rey doubts, and then in a really small voice she asks, “Is that… a boner?” while blushing violently and making her freckles almost disappear.

And that’s the moment Ben knows God doesn’t exist, because if he were real Ben would already be dead and not having this conversation.

“I’m sorry. Oh, god. It’s just that. I’ve never been slapped before. I didn’t know this was going to happen. I’m so sorry, Rey,” he finish and closes his eyes, giving her the time to run away from him because who would stay close to someone who just got a boner after a slap? _Leia, apparently_ , his dumb brain offers. But when he opens his eyes again he can see her looking at his crotch and a couple feet closer.

“I… didn’t think that was possible. Does it… hurt?” She keeps walking closer.

He doesn’t know what is happening, but there’s no enough brain cells left on his head after this afternoon so he just says the truth. “Yes.”

“Mmm,” Rey mumbles, finally in front of him. “That’s not good. You came here to do me a favor and now are in pain. We can’t have that.”

Maybe _he is_ dead. Because there’s no way this is happening. There’s no way the girl he was an asshole to, and whom he has been obsessed over the last couple years is stretching her hand, the same one she used to hit him just a couple minutes ago, to caress the outline of his erection. The hardest one he has ever had. And all he can do is whimper.

“Is this ok?” she asks, just before trapping his eyes with hers, all pupils and blushed cheeks.

“Yes. God, Rey, yes.”

And that’s all she needs to slip her hand under his pants waistband. Is not exactly easy or comfortable, but they are beyond care. The only thing that is keeping Ben standing is the building on his back. He trust it for support while his hands rise to cup her face and keep her close.

“Does it feel good?” she asks. “Tell me what you like, tell me how to make you feel better,” she whispers.

Something in her voice tells him this is not a question in the heat of the moment. She actually wants to know. So he tells her, “Harder, sweetheart. You have small hands, you are not going to hurt me. Or maybe hurt me just a little.” At that she grips him with a bit more of strength, and he can swear his very soul is about to leave his dick to spread like an offering on her hand. “Yes, just like that.”

His forehead rest on hers, his tongue wets his lips and brushes hers on the same movement. And she whimpers while her hand squeezes and moves from root to head in the most perfect strokes he has ever felt. One of his hands leaves her face to grab her hair and pull her even closer. They are like magnets and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stay away from her, he’s done resisting her pull. Not now when he knows exactly the things her hands can do. The way her body adapts to his.

“You are so, so good,” he says, and can feel her melt with the compliment. _Something to file for later_. Her hand still hasn’t stopped moving and he doesn’t know if they have been here five minutes or an eternity. “You are always driving me crazy. Your laugh in the halls. The dresses that steal my attention every time you walk. How brilliant you are. How beautiful.”

He wants to touch her too, but there’s no way to do that in their actual position, with her hand trapped between them.

“I always look at you,” she says, surprising him. “You are magnetic and infuriating. Your voice… God, your voice, Ben. The last time I came in my house was with your name on my lips,” she ends on a whisper.

And that’s the last straw. She strokes him one last time and he hides his face on her neck while he comes and comes. Without the building he would probably be a puddle at her feet. When a minute passes and he rises his head she has the most brilliant smile on her face. He smiles at her, and Rey throws her hands around his neck giggling. He tries to keep the warm problem in his waits away from her, but she just laughs and gets closer.

"I can't believe that for once Poe Dameron's meddling actually worked," she says. "Maybe I won't murder him."

"Or maybe I could help you do it," he says conspiratorially, completely charmed by her smile.

When their eyes meet again, it’s like they both realize there’s something a lot simpler they haven’t done yet. In all of this minutes –or hours, they don’t care anymore, time is a social construct anyway— they have been as close as their clothes allow, but once they start kissing, that’s when he knows that it’s not that they are magnets. It’s that Rey is his personal sun, dragging him close every single day, and now he’ll never leave her orbit if she allows it, because leaving it would simply mean the end of all. He doesn’t know if she feels the same. Probably not, he has been quite the asshole to her and he knows he’s been his dramatic self. But his new knowledge it’s in the center of his mind when she separates from his lips and asks, “Do you want to go somewhere else?”

He does. He absolutely does. And he tells her that.

👋 👋 👋

Its hours later in his house, his bed, where they are cuddling after he reciprocated Rey’s attentions from the afternoon that she gets a message with a picture attached. It’s her friends wearing a crown and a band. She’s now a _five_ times winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine and mine only. I don't think this was that explicit (so I'm sorry if I disappointed someone) but I rather be safe with the rating.
> 
> Can you believe men actually do this shit for real? I watched the youtube videos, it's absolutely insane. This is the second fic I drop off anon and it feels so weird even if I know my social media doesn't have the same @


End file.
